Both coaxial and triaxial transmission cables include a center conductor (solid or stranded) surrounded by one layer (in the case of coax) or two layers (in the case of triax) of braided shielding conductor. Dielectric layers are between the conductors, and an outer protective jacket surrounds the inner layers. Connectors link the various conductors of the cables to transmission equipment or other cables. The cable connectors can be disconnected and reconnected as desired. The connectors usually include a small projecting male or female center conductor made of copper or other conductive material for connecting to the center conductor of the transmission equipment or other cables.
Triaxial connectors can be used for connecting the cables to television broadcasting and video equipment, such as for connecting the camera head to the camera control-unit. Other uses of the cables and connectors include providing DC power to the camera, intercom to operator connections, teleprompter feeds, and robotic camera functions.
The center conductor portion of the connector is fairly fragile and prone to damage. The center conductor portion can become damaged if the connector is misaligned during a connection to transmission equipment. A problem arises if the center conductor portion becomes damaged. In the past, the connector was permanently attached to the cable, such as via crimping. The cable had to be recut and a new connector installed when the center conductor of the connector was damaged. Recutting and installing a new connector in the field is a time consuming task. There is a need for connectors and methods which allow faster repair when the center conductor portion or other front portion of the connector becomes damaged.